User blog:Homuhomu123/Back up for the Old Expedition Page
>> This is a BACK UP for the old Expedition Page, for future referencing and academic uses. >> Latest update: Feb 1, 2015. '' ''>> Content below were contributed from various authors. Unlocking Expeditions You must complete Quest A4 (Have 1 light cruiser as your flagship, 6 ships total in your fleet) to unlock expedition mode. Usually, completing an expedition will unlock the next one in numerical order, but there are some expeditions which will also unlock others. *Clearing Expedition 5 unlocks Expedition 9. *Clearing Expedition 18 unlocks Expeditions 22, 25 and 33. *Clearing Expedition 20 unlocks Expedition 27. *Clearing Expedition 26 unlocks Expeditions 34 and 35. Unlocking Expedition 30 and 31 for Quests D5 to D8: Clear 1-5, 9-20, 27-29 Unlocking Expeditions 37 to 39 for Quests D9, 11, 13, 14: Clear 1-5, 9-18, 25-26, 35-36 Unlocking Expedition 23 for Quests D10 and D12: Clear 1-5, 9-18, 22 Notes * You must meet the minimum flagship level, fleet size and combination requirement as specified in the conditions section in order to complete the expedition. * After meeting the fleet composition requirements, you may add ships as you please. This can be useful to meet flagship level or combined fleet level requirements. * Always resupply before embarking on an expedition otherwise you will likely fail. * You will not be able to use your main fleet for any expeditions. 'Only Fleets 2-4 can be used for expeditions. * If any ships have 50 or higher morale (i.e. they are sparkling), then it is possible to achieve ''great success, which grants 50% more resources, double the experience, and great success item reward if applicable. ** Chance of great success increases approximately 16% per sparkled ship, or 8% per sparkled ship when doing expeditions that require Drum Canisters. ** Expeditions that require ships with Drum Canister equipped have a chance of great success without sparkling (50% chance with 0 sparkling ships). This can be combined with sparkling a few ships to increase chances of great success. ** Sufficiently high morale can persist for multiple expeditions; see the Morale/Fatigue for tips on how to sparkle effectively. ** It can be useful to assign or prepare ships for expedition duties. You can consider low consumption ships as mentioned below and/or ships you sparkle ahead of time to be ready for expedition duties. * For expeditions that give one type of item (Devkit/Bucket/etc), you have a 50% chance of getting it. ** For ones that give two types of items, the item listed on the left of the game screen will have 50% chance. The item on the right will always be rewarded if you achieve great success, and low reward chance with normal success. * Equipping ships with a Daihatsu-class Landing Craft (comes with Akitsu Maru after large ship construction) adds a 5% resource gather bonus, which stacks as more boats are equipped (e.g. 2 equipped boats result in a 10% bonus) up to a maximum of 20% (4 utility boats). ** This is calculated multiplicatively with the great success 50% bonus, so each utility boat gives a 7.5% increase when great success is achieved. * Remodeled DDs (other than Hibiki/Верный) have the same fuel/ammo consumption as before remodel. Remodeling and modernizing your DDs makes getting high morale for them much easier. * Mutsuki class and Tenryuu class (unremodeled) have the lowest consumption for DD/CL. They can save a lot of resources when used in highly draining expedtions that deplete most of your ammo. Maruyu (unremodeled) is the lowest consumption ship in the game. SS have the lowest fuel consumption and can be great for expeditions as well. * Expeditions will automatically complete if you enter the main screen with less than a minute remaining on the timer. * While the amount of Admiral EXP gained is significantly reduced to 30% upon failing an expedition, the amount of Ship EXP gained '''remains unaffected. Reward Chart An adaptation of this chart can be found on the Kancolle Collection Online Spreadsheet . Hourly Rate Conditions * You can use light carrier (CVL), seaplane tender (AV) instead of standard carrier (CV) for carrier expeditions. However, if the requirement stated that it's needed specific type of carrier, such as CVL or AV, the other type won't count. * You can use Aviation SS (SSV) for submarine (SS) expeditions, unless stated otherwise below. * Aviation CA (remodeled Mogami-class and Tone-class) will NOT be counted as CA for requirement. * Torpedo CL (remodeled Ooi, Kitakami and Kiso) will NOT be counted as CL for requirement. * Aviation BB (remodeled Ise-class and Fusou-class) will NOT be counted as BB for requirement. Likewise, normal BB class (Kongou-class, Nagato-class, Bismarck-class and Yamato-class) cannot finish an expedition that requires BBV (Aviation BB). * To obtain Drum Canister you've to clear quest F11 and F12 or craft equipment. * Please see the Glossary for additional information on letter abbreviations. Theoretical Hourly Net Earnings Best possible income using ships with the lowest resource consumption possible. Support Expeditions Support expeditions involve sending a fleet into an expedition, which will then provide additional bombardment during the first phase. For the November 2013 event and Spring 2014, there were two support expeditions (109/117 and 110/118), and for more veteran admirals, expeditions 33 and 34. You will need to successfully finish expedition 18 to unlock expedition 33, and expedition 26 to unlock expedition 34. Currently, expeditions 33 and 34 work only in world 5. Note that support expeditions do not work for night battle nodes! There are two major differences between 109/33/117/125 and 110/34/118/126: *109/33/117/125 is for support at the standard nodes with roughly 50% chance to trigger, it can trigger on every node you go through (except the boss) even if it already triggered once. Sparkling slightly raises the chances of it triggering (~5% per ship?) *110/34/118/126 is for support at the boss node with ~80% chance to trigger, appears to be 100% if the flagship is sparkled. To start a support expedition, you will need to bring a minimum of two DDs (Destroyers) with the other 4 slots comprised of whatever you like, however the composition will affect what type of firepower support is provided. ;1. Aerial Support : Sends a number of planes to carry out bombardment and torpedo attacks. *Condition: 3 or more CV, CVL or seaplane tenders. *Resources: Bauxite and 4 units of Ammunition : Advantages: *Damage is spread out, and likely to hit the flagship (good for events) *Low cost since the only bauxite needed is for planes which were shot down by enemy AA. : Disadvantages: *Spread out damage is unlikely to sink any particular ship. *Planes sent are affected by enemy AA, so will be less effective against high AA enemy fleets. ;2. Long distance Torpedo Attack : High miss chance and low damage. Currently, no practical use (stated in wikiwiki). Damage is lower than even normal torpedo attacks. *Condition: At least 4CL, CLT or DD. And has total Torpedo stats above 250. *Resources: 4 units of Ammunition ;3. Support Shelling : If none of the aforementioned conditions are met, support fleet will use their main guns to shell the enemies. Damage depends on Artillery stats. CVs and CVL are counted slightly differently, and use the following formula to calculate their firepower. (Referenced from wikiwiki) ::: 55 + (1.5 × artillery) + (1.5 × torpedo) x slots + (2.0 × divebomb) x slots : e.g. Kaga Kai with 4 slots of Suisei 12A Divebombers: ::: 55 + (1.5 x 49) + (1.5 x 0) x 4 + (2.0 x 10) x 4 = 208, i.e. Kaga will effectively have 208 firepower. : Hence it is advisable to go 2DD 2CV 2BB for the strongest firepower (any more CVs/CVLs will change it to aerial support). CVLs have great cost-performance ratio here (no. of planes don't count, only slots). *Condition: Not meeting any of the two conditions above. *Resources: 8 units of Ammunition : Advantages: *High damage if hit, and likely to sink an enemy ship or badly damage it. : Disadvantages: *High cost, even if the support wasn't activated during sortie. Support expeditions will end if either of these two conditions are fulfilled: #You finish a sortie. #The timer runs out. Please make sure you run the sortie you wish to do the moment you start the expedition! Additional information can be found here: Wikiwiki Link for support fleet Category:Blog posts